marvelunsfandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Parker
ORIGIN. Peter Parker was an average young man. He worked for The Daily Bugle, as a photographer. 2002. He lived with his Uncle Ben Parker, and May Parker. Peter was also a very smart man, and he was in college. Peter always fantasized about fighting crime, but he was too weak to be accepted into the force. One day, Peter went into an alley way and unknowingly stumbled in gang territory. Two gangsters beat him up. Peter was able to escape and the gangsters followed him to a roof. Peter used his intelligence to his advantage and sprayed a flammable gas onto the gangsters. Peter escaped, and the gangsters, unknowingly, sprayed themselves with body spray, instantly burning on fire. The next day, Peter, May, and Ben were eating cake on Peter's birthday. Suddenly, a gunman entered the house and ordered them to give him all the money they had. May collapsed with a heart attack, and Ben, enraged, tried to tackle the gunman, but was shot several times instead. Peter tried to stop the gunman, but he was too weak to do anything, and the gunman escaped. Two weeks later, Peter stayed with May in a hospital and waited until she recovered. A man who shared the room, named Matt Murdock, revealed that he gained powers from a radio active substance. Peter, willing to do anything to get revenge on the gunman, used the same radioactivity to give himself enhanced abilities. He also injected a small amount of spider blood, mixing with the serum, gave him spider-like powers. Creating the Spider-man costume, and creating a red costume for Matt, who called himself Daredevil, the two went to search for the killers of both Peter's uncle and of Matt's father. The killers actually came to them. The Kingpin was immediately attacked by Daredevil, and the villain Electro attacked Spider-man. The two fights lasted a while, but in the middle of the fight, the gunman who killed Uncle Ben entered the house. His name was Norman Osborn, and he used the serum that created Spider-man and Daredevil, to turn into the Green Goblin. Before the Goblin could do anything, The Ultimates entered the battle. After a huge battle which unquestionably resulted in the death of numerous civilians, the villains were stopped. Spider-man moved into an apartment, where one night a meteor crashed in his room. When Peter touched the meteor, a black ooze spewed out. Peter threw the rock in his closet. Later, the Rhino was causing havok in the city. Peter reached in his closet, where the ooze covered his entire body, and when Peter calmed down, the black ooze had somehow turned itself into a suit just for Spider-man. Spider-man in his new suit defeated Rhino, and then saw Harry Osborn, who had turned himself into the Hobgoblin, also causing havok. Spider-man defeated Harry, but when Harry threatened Peter's aunt, Peter somehow grew a mouth on his suit and started to grow. Peter then visciously beat Osborn to a pulp. Before Peter could kill Osborn, he realized the suit was forcing him to do so. Peter then tried desperately to break free of the suit, ultimately crashing into a building where he pulled a crank that created sonic waves of sound, which the alien was vunerable to, and quickly left Peter. Peter swung away, but was then caught up by the suits next host, Eddie Brock, who, now with the suit, also hated Parker. The two fought, and soon the fight was ended by a Police helicopter entering, shooting "Venom" in the head. The bullet skinned Venom, but took some symbiote along with it, later finding itself it's own host, Cletus Kasady, who called himself Carnage. Spider-man fought Venom and Carnage numerous times, almost days after days. One day, at school, Otto Octavius was showing a science experiment, when something went wrong. Info: Real Name: Peter Parker Current Alias: None Identity: Secret Affiliation: None Relatives: Mother (deceased), father (deceased), May Parker (Aunt), Ben Parker (Uncle, deceased), Mary Jane Watson (Wife) Base Of Operations: None Gender: Male Height: estimates 5' 8'' Weight: estimated 160 LBS Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown Unusual Features: None Citizenship: American Marital Status: Married Origin: In order to help Matt Murdock stop his fathers murderer, and stop Peter's uncle's murderer, the alliance of the Kingpin, Electro, and Norman Osborn, Peter injected a serum which mixed his D.N.A into more spider than man. Place Of Birth: Queens, NY Creators: Matthew Feldman First: The Unstoppable Spider-man #1 Powers: The serum granted the ability of super strength, speed, agility, the ability to create webs from his wrist, and the ability to stick to walls. Strength: Approximately unknown. Estimated the same of a normal man who engages in regular exercise, times 3.'' Category:Heroes